The Nin of Jutsu
by FangGirl456
Summary: Fangbone and Bill have trouble with someone from school with a mysterious past


**AN:** : Hello everybody! This is my first fic, and because I love love _loveee_ the show and Fangbone books so much I just had to write a story! I really hope you guys like my story and review and stuff, but please go easy this is my first time writing fanfic!11! Thank you so much! 3

CRASH

A large tyrannopug falls to the ground, sword in it's back. Fangbong yanks his weapon free of the monster's dead flesh and Bill, like kicks it or something. They've protected the evil Venomous Drool's toe once again from the evil Venomous Drool once again. Again.

"Man I feel like we start episodes like this a lot," Billb said.

"Shit up Bill, let's go do something else and then learn a valuable lesson already!"

Fangbone and Bill begin to leave the park when suddenly a sudden voice calls out.

"I'M HOKAGE AND I CAN CLIMB TREES" screamed a kid falling off a tree wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Look, it's ninja kid. He's been in my class this whole time," Bill explained to the audience.

It's ninja kid. You know... ninja kid. He was always there, what do you know. This is canon now, read the fanfic title jeez.

"Waht'a fan of fic bioll?" fngbun asked quizically

"WHAT?" the ninja kid screamed, "WHATS WITH THE WIERD ACCENT?"

Even bill seemed confused, "I never said anything about fancfic fangbun"

Fangbone looked dejected a moment and then swing his sword in the direction of the ninja kid. Teh kid jumped back and took a defensive stance.

"WHY DO YOU WEAR A SUIT THE COLUR OF PUMPKINS IF YOUR A NINJA?" Fangbone demanded.4

The ninja kid looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke, "I can explain, but only through song" he explained.

Before either bill or fangbone could protest, the sound of a synth drum started up in the backhrground and narNinja kid began hamronsing;

 _Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!_

 _Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!_

 _Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!_

 _GO GO GO GO!_

Nija kid punctuated the lyrics with punches to the air and on point dance moves.4

 _Lyrics, fill in the gap_

 _Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP_

 _Feel it, if you know what I mean_

 _Give it up, for those heroes in green_

 _Just flowin, smooth with the power_

 _Kickin' it up, Hour after hour_

 _Cause in this life there's only one winner_

 _You better aim straight so you can hit the center_

 _In it to win it, With a team of four_

 _Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the_

"Wait-" started bill

"Ninja turtles?" finished fangbone.

 _Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!_

 _Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!_

 _Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!_

 _GO GO GO GO!_

Ninja kid finished, sporting the most skilled jazz hands bill had everr seen.

Bill and Fangbone stood there in awe. ThatNinja kid just out jazz handed tghem!

"What magical spell chant is this Bill?" Fangbone said, vwry confusinglu.

Snapping out of the jazz hands trance bill finally answered back,"That Fangbone, is rap"

"And What is this rap?"

Just as Bill was about to go into a huge montage descrisbing rap music and it's complicated past

Ninja kid jumped in between them.

"I'll tell you! Through another song!"

"Nooooooooooo!" both Fill and Bangbone screamed as they ran away to save their tympanic membranes.

SUDDEN CUT TO VENEMOUS DROOL'S BIRDBATH

"HAHA THAT'S RIGHT! Run fanbomne and bil! After all, this is just one of my evil plots! I created ninjakid and had him infiltrarte ur school in ordwer to steal back my toe! Honestly this has been a long elaborate plan and lots of hours has been put into it." Venemous Drool said to no one in particular as he thought of the past year and how ninjakid was like a son to him.

Drool stare into his birdbath portal and cried deeply. Why am i so sad and emo? He thought to himseleef.

"As long as Ninjakid doesn't lezrns of the power of friendship, then there is nothing that can stop him and his ninja toe stealing abilities!"

FADE BACK INTO BILL AND FNGVONE SIDE OR WHATEVER

"Gee, I wonder what Drool is is up to?" Bill mused.

Fangbone frowned deeply in disapprobeal as they hid in a tree from ninja kid, "It does not matter Bill, all that matters is keeping the toe from him"

Bill didnt entirely agree, but he nodded any way, "you think ninja kid will be able to find us?"

Almost immediately ninja kid's head popped out of some leaves abouve them, "oh hi new freidns!" He shouted needlessely. Both Fangbun and bill were starteled and fell out of the tree into a nearby well, there screams echoed as they fell down the well.

CUT TO BILL AND FANGBOOO FALLING DOWN THE WELL

Bill and fanbo are still falling down the well.

"This is a really long well" Bill said as he's falling. Fangboobn looks at Nill longingly.

"Is this the end Bin?" fanbgone said with a a scares epresso on his face.

"No"

Skype crashed on me again…..LOL (Best part ever)

BIL GRASPED FOR FANGBUWS HAND

But it was like...super sweaty from all rhe running theywer e doing before so it just sorta slipped off anyway

"Wow that would've been really dramatic and possibly romantic is that ad worked out like we want" Bill explaind.

"Yupp."

Said fngbone

They kept falling in silence.

"OTP" droo l whispered as he watched in the bird bath.

"This is one long well." fabobne said.

"Yeah. like maybe this isnt real and its all some sort of ninja illusion so we don't realize the toe's been taken," Bill said also

"That wpuld be pretty smartt."

Sudden;y Bill remembered that NINJUTSU EXISTED and punched Fngbome in the face and he woke up from thw ninjutsy. Bill was still in it tho and he just had like this dumb look on his face. You know like he just woke up and thought of something funny. Idk a look like that. Before punchin bill he chked his bag

TOE GONE

Then he punchedd bikk and they went off to get BACK the TOE wait i mean his big toe. Toe niiiiiiiice.

Drool sighed as he watched from the b-bath(thats birdbath for short if u IDIOTS dont know), "I wish I had netflix," he exhaled another sigh as he added another tally in the 'won't' column of his 'will they won't they' tally sheet in his MCR notebook.

Meanwhile naruNIJA KID I MEAN was admiring the green toe he had swipped from the stupid barbarian guy. He knew his da-DROOL would be proud of him.

"This toe is missing something" After a good hourod thinking abourt this he knoew whay it needed. He reavjrcf imto joisd jis jis hid HIS satcheh and took ouit a bottle of glack maol po;osj [o;fde polisnhj….c;pse CLOSE ENOUGH KNFAESW:f. What does any of that mean? We'll never know. He then started PAINTING THE TOE NALE BLACK. (And also huffing the nail polish fumes). Oh crap I'm lost. Painting his nails black was always therapeutic to him. But never had he done it with this toe before. Because it (MADE HIM FEEL NAIGHTy[sic] or kinkeh whatever)

wasn't attached to drool so like how would he have painted it before? He couldn't is what im saying. The toe was a nail polish virgin. "I ship it" whispered Cid from the bushes.

Somewhwer where all that weird shit didn't just happen. Bill and Fangbone were on ninjakissd trial. Fangbone is basicallyt leike a mutt and could smiff him out. Apparently, it had already beeen ahour and so the trail qwas goin cold. But they found a trail odf blsack naile polish that mustbve trailed behind ninjakid leavein a trail.

"Wow look a trail," Bilb expclaimed.

"Yeah, i think… in think we got that there's a trail." Fngbone annoucnwed. No shit sherlock.

At this point, Drool was like, yo maybe i shouldve made a port all for ninjakid to bring me my toe. I was so distracted by my otp damn me like ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ? ﾟﾑﾀ good shit go౦ԁ sHit? thats ✔ some good? ﾟﾑﾌshit right? ﾟﾑﾌthere? ﾟﾑﾌ? right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self ? i say so ? thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ? ? ﾟﾑﾌ ? ﾝO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ? ? ﾟﾑﾌ ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ﾟﾑﾌGood shit. I really should like look for that guy.

Droll skipped through the video feed on his birdbath and found ninjakid painting his toe nail black.

"NOT AGAIN LIKE THIS IS THE ONE THING I DONT WANT HIM FOING?!" amd he opened a portal and yelled into it at ninjakid.

"STOP THAT. STOP PAINTING MY TOE U DOPE HEASD!"

Ninjakid cried blood. His father yelled at him ans he cried. Upset he ran away and drool was like oh shit.

"WAIT NO COME BACK COME THROUGHT THE PORTAL. DAMN MY ANGER MANAGMENT ISSUES"

Drpp; weeped remoursefully into the b-abth wondering why no one loved him.

Meanwhile bill and fangbone had finally caught sight of the prancing ninjakid.

"Aw man it looks like he's crying" bill groaned, "you talkgf to jim fangbeun" who's jim? Yea good question who is jimmyboybobbib? It's prononced like an H you pleb. Like dont u knoe spanisj?

Famhnpmr grunted noncommitally amd APPROACHED nifnja kid.

"Hey"

"Hey," ninjaskid sniffed, wiping a single tear from jis face and also a lot of snot from his was crying like… a lot. Wow detsails. THE willows were weepomg with him, swaying in the wind like a kid with low blood sugar. (THERE IS THAT PURPLE PROSEY ENOUGH GOD)

Fangbone wondered why it was suddenly a dark and stormy night, moments ago it had been midday.

"SO," he began again, hoping to not be interrupeted before finishing his dialogue (THINK AGAIN MUTHAFUKA), "You stole my toe, kid of ninja"

"MY NAME'S BLAINE OKAY" ninja kid screamed.

"Whoa, ok jeez calm down" fangbone pleaded, "now give the toe blaerine"

Blaine sighed loudly, as if expecting fangbone to ask what was wronhg. Fangboen just stared excpectantly waiting to get the toe. Just then bill popped in because he realized fangbone was not a negotiayotor.

"Come on blaine, we can learn to rap tpgetjer, but you need to coopperate."

Blaine looked sjocked, "Really?"

"Of course nerd!" said bobb as he stuck his habd out. "It's gonna be the sickeest rap evr!"

Blaine eagerkly took bill's hamdn and dusted himseld off.

"In that case then I'd love to reache you my illest lines, we'll be unstopplaeble!"

"But where are you going to teach uas said hippest lines?" asked fangbone.

"Don't worry I know the best place ever to perform thezse legendairy rhymes!" said BILL

CUT TO DROOL AS HE WATCHES THEM RUN OFF TO LEARN LINEs

(Someone take over I good PLS THANK YEEEE ((my disk is full so skype wont open)))

Drool weeped quietly into his birdbath, "My only son-I mean-MINION, yeah, that's why I'm upset.." he said to no one in particular, deciding to smash the ceramic ashtray ninja kid had made for him on the ground.

He then proceeded to look out his window like all emos do and drain out his sorrow with the help of his favourite Mariylen Mansooon album. It always helped him clear his mind...especially when it came to the matters of that ninkakido.

All the memeories of him and ninjakid flowed back into him and a tear rolled down his big nose and dripped to the floor. He looked back at the ashtray, at what he has done. The asshhtray witch was a heart shaped ashtray had now cracked down the middle and splot in two. (it's symbloyc!)

Suddenly, rage filled his heart, "THIS IS ALL FANGBONE AND BILL'S FAULT! THEY ARE TAUGHT MY SON THE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP AND TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME ALSO THEY STILL HAVE MY TOE AND I DO NOT HAVE IT"

Drool shots some magic and opens a portal leading to bill and fandbone and his only song, ninjakid, also known as blaine. Where they are rapping like a bunch of total buds.

Bill and the others see the protal and drool's face like right there in it.

"DAD! I mean DROOL," said ninjakid.

"BLAINE! COME HERE! THOSE NERDS ARE ONLY BEING YOUR FRIENDS TO GET MY SWEETASS TOE"

"I ALREADY GAVE THEDM THE TOE, ALSO UR NOT THAE BOSS OF ME ANYMOR!" Blaine growled back, then turned his back to droel in defoacme. "I HAVE REAL FRIEDNS NOW SO I FONT NEED YOU!" (buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn)

"YEAH," bill and fqabngbone yelled in support.

Drool whimpered sadly and closed the portal, defeated ahgain, by 3rd graders.

"ALRIGHT"

"YEAH"

"WE SHOWED THAT GUY"

Then the three high fived and freesfrAMED at an awkard moment.

~AWKWARD MOMEEEEEENT~


End file.
